Forbidden Heaven
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: I almost melted, I never dreamed that Tk would ever say those words to me, I didn't think them possible, But there he is saying them, it made shutter. I moved my hand down and lifted Tk's shirt up over his head throwing it off in some random direction. Rated MA


Yo! This yaoi is brought to you buy my dear friend….. Somethingorother who shall remain nameless! So she may stay innocent and such… However I now know she isn't lol

It was a normal afternoon, Tk had come over to visit for the night, so that our mom and dad could go out with there friends. I hadn't wanted Tk to come over, I thought 14 was deemed old enough to watch yourself, apparently mom thought otherwise and tossed Tk here. Little did she know he would have been safer at home with a serial killer than with a pervert like me. Trust me I really am a pervert, and I don't mean some kids who think he/she is a pervert cuz they like every person they meet. No, I legit. Take right now for instance, My brother, yes I said my brother is sitting beside me sucking on a freeze, and what am I doing, thinking of the horrible things he could do to me, or I could do to him that involve sucking! I'm a complete pervert!

"Tk, for god sake stop sucking and just eat the damn thing!" I yelled out a little louder and desperate than needed.

Tk just stared at me for a long while, a small smirk slowly growing on his face. Why the hell was he smirking!

"Tk wipe that smirk off your face! What the hell is it for anyway!" My voice was filled with annoyance and what seemed to be a hint of lust.

Tk looked down at his feet, suddenly very upset or worried. I slid over to him to comfort him. I put my arm around him and lifted my chin up to look at me. He was crying.

"Tk, whats the matter? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I said as calmly and concerningly as I could.

"Matt, can I ask you something?" Tk asked fear and hope mixed in his voice.

"Sure Tk, you can ask me anything. I'm your big brother I'm here for you no matter what." I said as gently as a could

Tk frown "Matt, I don't think you will say that after what I'm about to ask…" A few tears fell from his eyes his hope disappearing.

"Tk!" I nearly yelled "What could you possibly ask that would make me not want to bewith you!" The words having far more meaning than the little brother could understand.

"Matt, how could you still want to be my brother if I love you more than I should!" Tk choked out each word as he sobbed.

I jus stared in disbelief, could Tk actually be saying he loves me the way I love him. He actually feels such sinful feelings? My heart lept for joy!

"Tk, do you really mean that, do you actually love me more than, moe than a brother? Like how mom loved dad?" I asked hope filling my voice.

Tk smiled up at me half-heartedly. "Only, if you love me back!"

He actually loves me! My heart was pounding far too fast to be healthy. I have never been so happy in my entire life, every ounce of my being was felt like air. He actually feels the same, I'm not as sick and perverted as I thought! I looked down at Tk's puffy tear smeared face and kissed him gently but desperate none the less.

"Nngd" Was the only response from Tk before he kissed me back. It was sweet and slow, filled with nothing but raw passion. I could feel Tk's heart beat and his breath on my lips, I chance a swipe of my tongue across Tk's lower lip. He responded with a small gasp and parted his lips, almost pleading for more. I obliged sliding my tongue through soft pink lips, over smooth had teeth and finally intertwining with my prize. Tk's tongue was soft and rough the taste sent shivers down my spine and back up again. I moaned unintentional and Tk did just the same. I figured if I had come this far I might as well go a bit further. Slowly and licked my way down Tk's jaw and down more until my tongue found Tk's collarbone. I began to suck and lick at it vigorously, Tk tasted like honey and salt. Matt decided that honey and salt would be his new favourite thing.

"Maaaaaaatt, pl-please more! I ne-need you!" Tk moaned out inbetween gasps and pants.

I almost melted, I never dreamed that Tk would ever say those words to me, I didn't think them possible, But there he is saying them, it made shutter. I moved my hand down and lifted Tk's shirt up over his head throwing it off in some random direction. Tk copied doing the same to my shirt. When it was off Tk attached himself to my nipple. His tongue roamed over it, lick lazily while his hand rubbed lazy circles around the other. The feeling of it, of him, of Tk touching me in such a sexually, forbidden taboo thing was turning him on more. making a now very noticeable erection ache to be touched by this boy driving him crazy with pleasure.

"Nngd, Tkaaaaay!" I moaned throwing my head back and falling onto the couch, Tk toppling on top of me.

Tk sat up and fix our postion so he was now straddling me. He smiled down at me with the most gorgeous lust filled eyes he had ever seen. I moaned at the sight before me.

"Matt, what do we do now? I've never done it with anyone before?" Tk asked innocently enough.

I smiled "Tk, don't worry, big brother will teach you how." I smirked a bit at the word brother.

Slowly I UNZIPPED Tk's pants and attempted to slide them off. Tk interjected and pulled them and his boxer off for me. At smiled, I proceeded to remove my own and again Tk helped me.I proceeded to get up to find some make shift lube.

"Tk, can you get off for a minute please. I need to get something so I don't hurt you." I asked gently.

"Sure, Matt." Tk responded a hint of fear and concern in his voice. He got up and I went to fetch some lube.

I came back and we got back into position. I opene the bottle of lotion and went to squeeze some onto my hand but Tk took it from me.

"Matt, I wanna do it" He exclaimed whinning a bit.

"Uh, kay, you need to cover my, um, dick… with it until it um, all moist and stuff." I stuttered out completely embarrassed. I looked up at Tk who was smiling and blushing madly. He squeezed a lot on his hand and twisted his body slightly so he could see wht he was doing. He reached down and slowly grasped my dick. Slowly he began o stroke up and down, a=he swirled his figer around the tip and back down to the base. With every movement I moaned. Tk then stopped and announced proudly

"I did it, all slick and wet! Hahaha." He was just a bit to enthusiastic.

I smiled up at him "Kay, now sit up a bit this might hurt a bit, I'm sorry if it does." I grabbed his waist and slowly lowered him onto my dick. He let out a small whimper of pain but it was quickly dismissed as I hit a small bindle of nerve that may him scream out my name in delight. Slowly a began to thrust upwards faster and faster, the once rythmed thrust now becoming frenzies as we became to reach our limits. Tk leaned down and placed a small kiss to my lips before he screamed out my name, coming all over my chest and his own. I followed shortly after, calling out his name in return. Tk collapsed on me and we lay in bliss. The afterglow of our orgasm still rattling our bodies.

Tk looked up and me with a smile "Matt, I love you more than anything in this world. Promise to stay with me forever." I smiled back wrapping my arms around him "Of course Tk, for ever and ever. I love you too." With that we fell into a deep sleep. I had never been happier.

The end I hope you liked it. It took me a long time! Longer than it takes to go to subway come home and eat it ! Lol

Review!


End file.
